


Weird Family

by Jacklope



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklope/pseuds/Jacklope
Summary: And they are there for every birthday, for every triumph, for every faltered step.They will always be there. For the rest of their days.





	Weird Family

**Author's Note:**

> ((Fic takes place post war, during kakashi hokage reign. It's canon divergent almost entirely because Sasuke is at the village.))
> 
> I don't own Naruto. Cause it would be 50% more gay if I did.

I think everybody's weird. We should all celebrate our individuality and not be embarrassed or ashamed of it.     - Johnny Depp

 

♤Some boys that laugh when they break your heart  
But how love dies is a place that I'm not going  
And we could try♤- Shadow, The Bleachers

♤Sasuke and Sakura♡ 

There is a lot to be said about their relationship, Sakura knows this. She can see the way they look when she holds his hand in the market. She can hear Kiba scoff and when he would normally say hello to her the minute he sees Sasuke, he turns and walks in the other direction. 

Sasuke is uncomfortable and continues to pat his hair over his one eye, adjusts his cloak covering more and more of himself. Sakura wonders if he hopes the cloak will swallow him whole. 

But he never complains. 

She knows there are a thousand reasons for the concern, for the threats to Sasuke if he hurts her, for the snide comments and remarks. He ran away, he tried to kill her, he.... well he did a lot. 

 

He never complains. In just the last week before Sasuke has begged forgiveness on his knees, head bowed, to four different people. Naruto (again), her father, Teuchi (the ramen guy, not sure why he felt the need for that one but he did), and of course, Itatchi. Everyone else he asked forgiveness for weeks ago. 

 

But every week, she watches him fall to his knees, head touch the floor, and tells Naruto a different reason why he is sorry, or speaks slowly and lowly to the ghost of his older brother. She wonders if he will do this every week for the rest of his life. 

He doesn't do that for her. No, instead.....

In the morning when she is putting make up on he comes up behind her and wraps his good arm around her and whispers in her ear "Thank you, for everything Sakura." 

At the market where he is uncomfortable he takes her bags with his good arm and says, "I'll carry your burdens, Sakura." 

When she is at work at the hospital he brings her lunch and coffee, with exactly two sugars and cinnamon creamer, saying "I want to know everything about you, Sakura." 

At night when she returns late he is setting out dinner, warm and her favorite, he says "I'll do whatever it takes to show you I love you back, Sakura." 

And when they fall into bed together his cold lips brush her neck and he whispers, "I'm sorry, Sakura." 

Even when he doesn't say those things out loud, he says those things daily, hourly, every minute. 

A lot can be said about their relationship, but Sakura doesn't hear anything but the things Sasuke is saying. 

♡Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight♤  
-Lana Del Rey, Summertime Saddness   
\-------  
◇If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand♧- Swing Life Away, Rise Against.

◇Hinata and Naruto♧

They are laying in the grass, her head against his chest and he is speaking rapidly about his date with Sasuke. He is threading his good hand through her hair and she buries herself further in his chest. He smells like pepper and parika and sweat. 

"And then he was like, you got something on your lip and he leaned in and..." his voice falls on her like hills covered in sunflowers. 

Not everyone knows about the strange relationship between them all, on the surface you could throw a stone and take a guess and you are probably be right about who was dating who. Hinabi seems to understand. Hiashi will never know, if she is lucky. The others probably think they are weird. 

But Hinata has watched and loved Naruto since they were so small. She understands that his heart is far to big and all encompassing for one person. 

What surprises her is that her's was too big too. 

And so they are here and they are in love and they are loved. 

Yes, Sasuke will go home to Sakura and Naruto comes home to Hinata, but she thinks they will probably end up all coming home to each other someday....

"S o o then, well I'll skip the next part cause I know you get blushy when I tell you about when we have s-"   
"Naruto-kun?" She lifts her head up and crawls on him looking into his eyes. 

Naruto cocks his head to the side and falls completely silent. 

That is how she knows that he loves her. He swallows her whole with his blue eyes, he brushes her hair back, and he gives her his undivided attention. She spent years hoping for him to notice her, and now, everyday, every night. 

He wants to hear what she has to say. 

He reaches up and pushes the hair that has fallen forward a little behind the sunflower he brought her today and put behind her ear. 

"Pretty flower, eh? Not as pretty as you though, dattebayo." 

It's like a twin lion fist to the heart. 

"What is it, Hinata?" He asks her, a look of concern crossing his face. 

"Oh! Umm... don't you think we should all just move in together?" 

He is quiet for a second, and then he flips her over smiling from ear to ear. 

"You have the best ideas!" And he tickles her sides and they roll around laughing and covered in grass and flowers. 

◇I fell in love  
In love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be  
But here in your arms♧- Here in Your Arms, Hellogoodbye.   
\--------

♡And I saw your face and hands  
Coloured in sun and then  
I think I understand  
Will I understand?♧- Don't Take The Money, The Bleachers.

♡Sakura and Naruto♧

Karin thinks they are pretty weird. She is carrying a single box, as her and Jugo and Suigetsu are helping these freaks move in together. 

They're probably helping them because everyone else thinks these guys are out of their freaking minds. I mean, come on. Four people in love in one house? What a bunch of weird ass bullshit. It's probably some sex thing. She pushes up her glasses and watches Naruto pinch Sakura's butt. 

Sakura rolls her eyes and shoves a box into Naruto's arms. 

Hinata and Sasuke are upstairs somewhere. Suspiciously quiet. She wonders if she can sneak off and go watch whatever they're up too. 

"Oh shut up, Naruto. Even if you only had one arm you could handle that box. It's just scrolls. Don't be lazy!" Sakura is jabbing her finger in Naruto's shoulder. That's the weird one to Karin. 

The Hyuuga girl and Sasuke aren't weird too her. No, it's totally Naruto and Sakura that are weird to her. 

I mean, EVERY ONE heard about her half ass bullshit love confession when Sasuke was gone. 

Okay, Karin admits she's been watching them all day and she might kind of get. I mean, they have entire conversations without even looking at each other. Naruto thinks everything she does is funny. Sakura helps him keep focused. They work really well. 

Honestly it's pretty gross. 

Sakura trips and Naruto grabs her dropping the box scattering scrolls everywhere and swirls her around in his arms. He promptly slips on a scroll and they both fall to the ground. They laugh hysterically. 

Totally gross weirdos. But they've been together through everything. They sometimes even weave their fingers together without looking, without a pause in their conversation at all. 

She even was told by Sakura herself that Naruto will be at her bedside with tea when she has a nightmare, even when he wasn't at her house. 

T O T A L L Y G R O S S. 

They stand back up and both catching their breathe stare into each other's eyes, and they look so totally happy, happy in a way no one else will understand but each other. 

Maybe they aren't that weird.

Totally gross though. 

♧We might not sit in our rooms  
And drink our daydreams away  
Betty, I'm a dreamer  
No i'm not a vicious schemer  
Oh betty won't you.. ah fuck it♡ The Future Freaks Me Out, Motion City Soundtrack  
\--------

◇Calculate the entropy  
Let it pop in front of me  
Or needed friend or enemy♤-Entropy, Grimes ft The Bleachers 

◇Hinata and Sasuke♤ 

Gentle hands guide his in kneading the dough. It's a quiet morning and the sun is peaking in through the window splashing the kitchen with soft yellow. 

Sasuke listens to her gently explain why they knead it for so long. She has flour up to her elbows, a little in her hair. She is very pretty. 

Sasuke came down this morning leaving Sakura and Naruto still asleep. Sakura because she worked a night shift, Naruto because he's lazy. He wasn't expecting to find Hinata in the kitchen and he startled her into dropping an egg on the floor.

She was making cinnamon buns for everyone. He offered to help. 

And that's how he's here with her, learning to make cinnamon buns. 

She is a piece he didn't know was missing in his life. Everything is so loud in his head and sometimes he wishes he hadn't survived at all. The guilt crushes him. 

Hinata is a quiet space, a gentle space. Hinata has never blamed him or been upset with his leaving. Maybe she gets it because they both have clan families with ocular jutsu. Maybe she just gets it. 

She turns to him after shaping out four giant cinnamon buns, "and now we just have to bake them, they will take a little bit so if you want to sit down I can pour you coffee and you can tell me about anything while I clean!" She is beaming at him. 

Sasuke would do anything for anyone in the Leaf Village. He listens to everyone and everything. He has trouble sleeping and he keeps his problems to himself. 

That's why he loves Hinata so much. She wants to hear what he has to say, she cares genuinely about his thoughts and fears and sadness. She made a special herbal blend of tea to help with his insomnia, and another one to help with the throbbing pain above the eye he covers with his hair. He never told her about those things, she noticed them herself. 

It's overwhelming to be so loved by so many people when he doesn't deserve it. He has cried for his brother, for his village, for his friends, for himself, out of confusion, and Hinata was the one who held him while he cried. He never had to be strong for her. She never expects anything from him. 

Sasuke thinks he could leave tomorrow and Hinata would wait silently for him, understanding. Naruto would drag him back by his one good arm and Sakura would kick him back. He appreciates those too, but he appreciates Hinata in a different and special way. 

He wipes cinnamon from her lip and sticks it in his mouth. She blushes and turns away. He wraps his one arm around her and she smiles from ear to ear, face crimson as they both her the sounds of Naruto and Sakura arguing over the bathroom. 

He lives a good life, he doesn't deserve a fraction of it. But she makes him feel like it's okay to have it anyway. 

◇Looking for misery  
But you found me  
Lying naked on the floor  
(Stay away, sweet misery)  
I was headed insane  
The devil told me his name  
But he's not welcome here  
Anymore♤-Misery, The Maine  
\-------

♡It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor She'll be back into my arms once more for sure  
Take a look at my girlfriend ◇-Cupid's Chokehold, Gym Class Heroes

♡Sakura and Hinata◇ 

Ten Ten rolls her eyes. When she planned this girls get together she didn't think it through quite enough. Temari ducked out half an hour in, Ino has been talking to Sai on the phone for an hour now, and Hinata and Sakura are being, well, Hinata and Sakura. 

The two girls are sitting with their shoulders touching, discussing nail polish. Hinata said that red always looks good on Sakura which made Sakura giggle and kiss Hinata's cheek while she made some silly remark that made Ten Ten gag about the sharingan. In the end Sakura chose white, a pearly one, holding it up to Hinata's eyes. Gag. 

The two girls are pretty cute, Ten Ten admits. Cute together, too. They love each other in a very bubbly and sweet way. A way that builds each other up. 

Ten Ten has seen them together a lot. She has seen then spar in the training fields together, both looking determined, both looking like they are dancing. They stop occasionally to help each other with a technique or correct posture. 

They also frequent her favorite coffee shop, where Hinata gets a huge mug topped with whipped cream and almost always gets it all over her face. Sakura almost always leans over and licks it off. Hinata always squirms and they leave shortly after. Gag. 

They also swim together. Well. Actually Hinata does this thing where she dances on water and Sakura oohs and ahhs. 

Hinata has become a lot more confident since she started holding Sakura's hand at Ichiraku's. She is unabashedly able to be herself around Sakura. She can eat the large bowl of ramen, she can dance, she can accept compliments. Probably because Sakura never tells Hinata a negative thing about her. Sure, Ten Ten has seen some constructive criticism, but never insults. They only life each other up. 

It's good for both of them. She is happy for them, she thinks twirling her kunai around her fingers watching as they laugh and try to pick a color for Hinata, eventually settling on a hot pink. 

They're cute, but this is definitely not what Ten Ten had in mind when she called for girls night. She falls backwards throwing the kunai. She wonders if Lee is still awake and if he wants to hang out with her. 

♡I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle, oh oh oh  
Keep you like an oath  
May nothin’ but death do us part◇- Uma Thurman, Fall Out Boy  
\-----------

♤I must've forgot, you can't trust me,  
I'm open a moment and close when you show it,  
Before you know it, I'm lost at sea,  
And now that I write and think about it,  
And the story unfolds,  
You should take my life,  
You should take my soul.♧- Holding onto You, Twenty One Pilots 

♧Sasuke and Naruto ♤ 

Naruto is tired. He's tired a lot. Honestly, he has been tired since Pein's assault on Konoha. Which feels like a lifetime ago. 

Today he is tired because he spent the day shadowing Kakashi Sensei at a meeting. The hope is that Naruto will know more about politics and stuff when he become Hokage. 

The meeting was long and boring. Now he's sitting on a park bench waiting for Sasuke, they agreed to meet and maybe have lunch. He's a minute or two late and it's making Naruto's heart feel like beating out of his chest. 

Sasuke has told him a thousand times that he won't leave him again and Naruto is still seized with fear when Sasuke is so much as seconds late. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry there was a line and I wanted to surprise you." Sasuke jumps with grace a one armed man shouldn't have over the back of the bench to sit next to Naruto, his only arm is holding take out from Ichiraku Ramen. His heart unclenches and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Sasuke hands him the ramen, his favorite, miso with extra pork. And once his hand is free Sasuke turns Naruto's head to his by the chin, he looks deeply into Naruto's eyes and says "it's okay, I'm here now and I won't leave you." The coil in Naruto unfurls and he feels himself relax. 

He breaks the chopsticks and dives in telling Sasuke all about the meeting. Sasuke leans back resting his head on the back of the bench. He isn't eating but that really isn't unusual for Sasuke. He doesn't like eating if he isn't home because he feels like others don't think he deserves food. Sometimes he doesn't eat because his head hurts or he just isn't hungry. Naruto isn't too worried, Hinata always gets him to eat and when she can't Sakura usually has not too bad for you food pills for Sasuke. 

Naruto stares down at the ramen. 

"What's wrong?" Sasuke has lifted his head and is looking at Naruto.

"I was just thinking about....well I was thinking about you and things." 

"Ah." 

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." 

"Ne. It's alright. We should talk about these things more or we will never get better, yeah? That's what Lady Tsunade says at least." 

"I missed you so much and sometimes I wonder if you ever thought about me." 

"Hmpf. Yeah I did. One time I even went back to the place we fought Zabuza and they named the bridge after you. It was hard for me to even walk under that sign. It felt wrong without you." 

"Well we won't ever have to worry about that again cause you won't ever be too far from me!" Naruto says continuing to eat his ramen. Sasuke chuckles and stands up. Naruto looks at him. 

"What're you gunna do to stop me kid?" He's smirking and Naruto knows they are joking now. He puts his ramen down and stands up and wraps both arms around Sasuke's waist. 

"Wha-?!" 

"I said you'll never get away from me again-ttebayo!!" Naruto shouts and laughs into Sasuke's back. 

Sasuke laughs too and it sounds so beautiful to Naruto's ears. 

This is what he worked for four years to have and it was worth every second. 

♧Well I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun  
But I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground  
And I will wait, I will wait for you♤-I Will Wait, Mumford and Sons  
\----------

♤♡◇♧We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.♧◇♡♤-Dr. Seuss 

♤♡◇♧All of Them ♧◇♡♤ 

They spend their days together.

In the summer they lay wrapped in each other's arms sticking together with warmth and multiple layers of clothes taken off. Naruto reads scrolls Kakashi lends him, Sasuke reads poetry, Sakura finishes medical reports, and Hinata knits. 

In the fall they carve pumpkins together. Sakura and Naruto fling the guts at each other laughing loudly, Hinata helps Sasuke since it's rather hard to do with one arm. 

In the winter they cook large warm meals together and have Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi over. They share stories and laugh and no one notices the windows steam and the snow melts. 

They are all there when Naruto becomes Hokage. And they are all there when Hinata gives birth to Boruto who looks so much like Naruto, and then Himawari who looks so much like Sasuke. They are all there when Sarada is born. And they are there for every birth day, for every triumph, for every faltered step. 

They will always be there. For the rest of their days. 

♤♡◇♧The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. ♧◇♡♤ -Richard Bach


End file.
